Supernatural Season Nine
by winchesterangel
Summary: Just a short little beginner to say what I think happens in the beginning of Season 9
1. Part 1

Sam suddenly heard the sound of wings flapping. Was it possible Cas was there? After the whole sharade with falling angels and Crowley, Cas hadn't shown up yet. He and Dean had returned to the men of letters after everything that had happened.

There was no sign of Cas but a short man stood in the corner. Squinting Sam tried to make out who it was when it struck him. Of course! It had to be Metatron. "Dean." he warned his brother.

Dean's eyes wavered to Sam and then followed his gaze to where Metatron was standing. He took a step forward, "Metatron."

Metatron grinned, "Hello Winchesters." His voice still had that annoying ring to it. It made Sam psyichally sick. Dean stared at him and Sam stood up to stand behind his big brother. "Very nice work you've done. Are you happy now?" Dean asked. Metatron shrugged eyeing the room up and down, "You know. I'm beginning to regret what I've done to your pet angel. He could have been of some use to you."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before Dean finally said in a low tone, "If you killed Cas you realize god's just going to bring him back."

Metatron let out a roar of laughter frightening the two boys, "Even if I _had_ killed him God wouldn't have brought him back. Don't you get it? I was the one bringing Cas back time and time again. I've been doing it for too long so I'm done."

"So what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid Castiel has got himself in a bad situation." Metatron said shuffling his feet.

"He'll find his way back here. He's not completely stupid you know." Dean said confidently. Metatron shook his head, "Boy he would have never done fine on his own. Would you like me to give you a demonstration." The angel raised two fingers on both his hands and pressed them to the brothers' foreheads before they could disagree.

Sam suddenly felt cold ground underneath him. The atmosphere felt different. He could sense they had gone back in time.


	2. Part 2

Dean glanced around his surroundings. He wasn't in the men of letters hideout. Sam was still beside him but they were sprawled out on the ground in the middle of the woods. It was cold and dark with only the moonlight showing through the trees above them. Dean helped Sam up and they shook off the dirt that had cultavated on their jackets.

"Where the hell are we?" Sam asked checking out his surroundings. Dean shrugged. That was a good question indeed. They hadn't been zapped somewhere without being told where they were going in a long time. It was hard to tell what year or where they were. Especially if there was no sign of civilization. The flap of wings startled Dean. Perhaps he hadn't heard it in a while or the fact that three angels were walking towards them now, one of which was Castiel. The one leading the group had slicked up black hair and the third behind him was a blonde mid 30s woman. His first instinct was to ask Cas where the hell he had been but the look on Cas' face made him stay quite. He hadn't seen it in a long time. Cas was looking at him but it was as if he was daydreaming and looking past him.

"Dean Winchester." The lead said in a lean voice. Dean stiffened not letting his gaze go off of Cas, "Whats it to you?"

"Cas?!" Sam exclaimed ruining that perfect silence. The angel in the trenchcoat's gaze cleared and he blinked at Sam, "How do you know my name?"

The lead was already tilting his head, "These aren't the correct winchesters."

The blond woman spoke up, "What year are they from?"

"2013." Cas said finally looking at Dean completely. Dean was beginning to realize what might be going on. They had gone back in time before they had known Cas.

"That would explain it." said the tall man.

"Explain what!" Dean exclaimed.

"You're still supposed to be in hell. When we saw you standing in the middle of the woods we were more than confused." The blond said.

"Castiel," the tall man said, "Stay with these two while we go retrieve the real Dean."

He nodded planting his feet firmly on the ground and crossing his hands behind his back. Before Dean and Sam knew it the other two angels were gone.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "Is that you Cas?" Dean asked cautiously. Castiel turned, "If you are referring to your Castiel, no, I am from this year."

"Oh." Sam said staring at the angel as well. Dean thought for a moment then that's when it hit him. Metatron wanted to change history! He was going to make sure Cas was never the one to raise them from perdition. Then they would have never met and the whole world would mosty likely change! He took Cas by the shoulders, "You have to go raise me from perdition."

Cas blinked confused and terrified of the fact he had a firm grasp on his arms, "Garielle and Sindiall will take c-care of it."

Sam nodded suddenly understanding what was going on, "Cas we need you to be the one to do it please just do this one thing. Override all your other rules and disobey just this once for us please."

"I don't know you though." Cas whispered. Dean stared into his eyes with pleading desperation. Everytime he did that to Cas, their angel would do anything. It had to work now.

It did. Cas stared at him and it was like something clicked inside his head, "Okay Dean."

Dean let him go and the angel had disappeared. Suddenly the surroundings around them faded and they were back in their men of letters base. Morning sunlight was shining through the windows and Metatron was clapping sarcastically.

"Well done boys you passed my test."

"We're not stupid. Now what have you done with Cas?" Dean demanded nearly running up to the angel with anger.

Sam stood in the back with never wavering confident eyes.

"I made him human dumbass. He's somewhere in a street in new york lost and confused. He's not my problem anymore. I can zap you two to him if you like." Metatron answered.

"Do it." Dean said.

Sam stepped up so the angel could vanish them. Then they were in new york. There was a chinese restraunt around them. The watched as Cabs and trucks rolled by. The air around them smelled like smoke and faint breakfeast. Dean and Sam turned their heads rapidly looking for a trenchcoat when Dean's eyes fixed on a man in a blue jacket. It was covering a redsweatshirt, and underneath a white and green shirt. It was Cas though.

Dean watched Cas stare at him. His eyes were watering up. He was about two feet away from him, "Dean?" he called.

Dean nodded running up to his friend, "Dude what happened to you!"

Cas lips quavered, "I-I'm sorry Dean I was an idiot. I-I didn't trust Naomi."

Dean shrugged, "I don't care man."

Sam ran and patted Cas on the shoulder, "Hey buddy!"

Cas laughed between tears, "Hey.


End file.
